Ark 22 Episode 20: Death Is Only The Beginning Part 2
ulquiorra_2nd_release_red_by_omar6-d33kgmx.jpg|Jackie Serizawa Roaring-Animated-Lion-Wallpaper.jpg|Amit darkstalkers video games wings flying succubus long hair capcom vivid colors morrigan aensland demon_www.animalhi.com_70.jpg|Celo 9b734ac357d3fa23dbc07718acb4e11e.jpg|Anbuis https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yqf077N1GrQ >-- Theme throughout the story) Awaking in his quarters Jackie rose from the bed as he slowly walked around the room looking at the walls, his eyes couldn't translate the words but he could easily tell what it was trying to say with the pictures. Placing his left arm on the wall his hand began to scale the wall his finger stopped on an bracelet which held the same symbol that his mark of Anubis held as he noticed his mark glowed and for some reason Jackie was able to read the words on the wall. " Those who possess the mark must reach the golden pyramid located within the Oasis of Ahm Shere, a period of two days being given to the wearer to reach the pyramid before the sun touched it on the morning of the final day, at which point the Bracelet sucked the life out of its wearer. But if the wearer reached the temple the mark would fully manifest, giving the wearer the power of the sky. Reading this Jackie eyes shined as he couldn't understand the rest of the wording, believe what he was reading is this what Anubis was talking about when he told Jackie he would receive a piece of his power? As he read three loud knocks could be heard on his golden door and on the fourth knock the doors would bust open with an gust of wind. Walking into his room was none other than the army of Anubis storming inside and behind them was their ruler Anubis himself wrapped with dark robes, " I see you've been reading your smarter than you look. Since you seen your next test you should be going, seeing you only have 1 days now.." Hearing this Jackie eyes turned into a furious one why didn't Anubis tell him this once he gave him the mark he lost a day. " WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME!" Rushing towards Anubis Jackie was knocked back with an force sending his back against the wall. " I didn't feel the need to speak to a pitiful Serizawa like you.. You have 10 days be lucky you found out when you did I dont have time to hold your hand you died remember you listen to me fool." Slowly standing Jackie nodded he knew he was out match by Anubis there was nothing he could do against him at least not now. " Who's taking me to this so called temple Jackie said brushing off his shoulders, as the dust fell down to the ground he noticed Celo walking in behind her husband. " My wife will take you to the Temple which is north of this time, all you must do is reach the temple easy enough!" And with that Anubis stormed out his quarters and headed to his throne room leaving Celo and Jackie alone in his room as he looked at her as he said "We should get moving." She stood hidden behind her husband's back. Anubis spoke, " My wife will take you to the Temple which is north of this time, all you must do is reach the temple easy enough!" Peering at Jackie from behind the broadened shoulders of Anubis was Cleopatra, she broke away from his shadow and made a spot next to the ancient god. The egyptian made her presence known in the room. As she began making her way over to stand near Jackie, Anubis took his leave. It was now only Cleopatra and Jackie, they were left to their own devices. Cleopatra looked up at Jackie and nodded in agreement. " Yes, we only have until sundown, " She looked at him with long dark lashes waving at him. "Lets go." Cleopatra walked out of the room, she tossed a quick glance over her shoulder before proceeding out of the facility. The vivacious beauty would slack her footsteps a bit in order to fall back in step with Jackie. She moved closely to him, close enough to where their arms would brush briefly or that their hands would cross paths. However unlike the night before, no playful smile played at her vibrantly painted lips. The was no casual flirting, no careless banter. This was a serious matter. Their was no time to be careless and no time for error. This journey wouldn't be easy. In fact, Cleopatra was sure that Anubis had set traps for jackie along the way . . . She scanned her eyes over the area skeptically. These tasks, based off her womanly intuition, would be hellish. This entire task would be hellish. It wasn't safe. It wasn't trustworthy. It wasn't simple. It was Anubis. Cleopatra ground her teeth and spared a quick glance at Jackie. Out of the people and wandering souls that came to Anubis, not many had been able to fulfill his zealous requests . . . She stared forwards and clenched her fists. She wanted Jackie to be the minority at all costs! She gave a silent scoff, just thinking of what lay in store for Jackie if he were to be unsuccessful --Grrr! " I hope the bastard chokes . . . " These words were a bitter venom. Walking with Cleopatra Jackie began to wonder what Anubis had in store for him, but Jackie really didn't care he was very callous ever since he got that mark he thought of this as a bit of a game to get his life back and to be there for his siblings. Reaching the door way Jackie placed grabbed two swords for this journey he didn't trust Anubis not anymore he knew he shouldn't of trusted him in the beginning but he had no choice. Placing the swords to his sides Jackie kept his walking pace to meet with Cleopatra each step echoing the halls as they walked. " So all I have to do is walk inside the temple? Simple enough.." Jackie said {---Post goes here-} The sun was highly elevated in the sky when the two of them had finally grown any real distance between the house of Anubis and their feet. It peeked out behind the points of the massive pyramids. It wasn't quite peaked, but it was still vibrant enough to make you sweat. As they made their way over the piping hot sand, Cleopatra escorted Jackie to the holy temple. She decided to take the quickest route possible, considering the time limit that Anubis placed on Jackie's arrival. Too much was at stake not to do so. Cleopatra wiped the side of her neck, she had begun to perspire. Beads of sweats began collecting on her honey glazed skin, however she was not worn. The Egyptian goddess was used to such conditions. The rays of sun beat down on them harshly. It was hot. The type of hot that made the back of your throat run dry as the sun sucked the moisture from your lips if you stayed in it too long. Sparing a glance over to Jackie she smiled a little, " I apologize for the sun, but this is the quickest way," she spoke as she began to see the border line of stretching vines that made up the jungle. "It will all be over soon," She sped up her pace eager to get to the vast greenery. Once they disappeared behind the thick green of jungle, they were half way there. However, they would have to avoid encounters with the animals of the jungle. Hours trickled by with each mile trudged through the vivacious vegetation. Though the thick impenetrable leaves shielded them from the searing rays of the sun, Cleopatra new that the sun's positioning was shifting with each minute. Cleopatra guided Jackie through the twisted vines and tangled branches of the dessert jungle. The temple was not too far away now and the closer she grew the more her feet were itching to get closer. And soon they were upon it. The roof of the jungle parted letting the sun gain access to the ancient temple. It's golden exterior shone in brilliance and splendor. The deceptive tiles painted pictures of ancient times, they spun stories of history. The massive structure towered higher and higher as its beholder drew closer. It was as if the temple aspired to be like the Tower of Babel, wanting to stretch tall into the heavens above. The steps that covered the front of the temple were numbered in thousands and Cleopatra felt herself smile when she saw it. It was simply amazing. She turned to looked at Jackie, "Lets hustle," Cleopatra smiled looking up at the many stairs, they were so vast they seemed to multiply. She liked the challenge. Once reaching the stairs of the temple hearing Cleo Jackie began to hustle up the stairs his movements full of wonders, this was the first time Jackie's been in Perisa and he feels as if he's home even if this is the underworld he could understand his family line. Not everyone can say that their from an family like this, making it to the top Jackie would be face to face with the temple hall the room was filled scriptures as Jackie looked at the wall he could feel it was telling himself as he took a closer look he saw an image of an man holding an large spear, as he looked closer to the male's arm he saw the male had the mark of Anubis "What the hell..." Jackie said placing his arm next to the mark as he looked more into the picture he saw the male throwing the spear into an large beast. Underneath the picture of the beast he read the name underneath which caused Jackie's eyes to wide. :Amit!: Quickly turning to Cleo his eyes widen in anger " Why did you bring me here!" Once Jackie spoke the room began to shift in a 360 the golden room changing into a bunch of ruins. As the room had totally shifted Jackie was left face to face with an huge puddle of purple goo, the goo began to move and form into something Jackie thought he would never see. "Amit!" Racing towards his falling friend Jackie would place his head on his leg as he tried to awake Amit. *Coughs* : Jackie... What are you doing here? have you fallen?: Hearing Amit Jackie nodded as he agreed and explained to Amit what had been going on. : Listen.. Jackie you need to get out of here now, This test Anubis is talking about is bad, you now bare the mark do you know what this means??!!: Right as Amit was about to explained the voice of Anubis would be heard echoing throughout the ruins. "Now Now.. Amit we cant have you runing the fun now can we?" I think im going to have a little fun with you two.." Snapping his fingers Anubis voice was now gone and moments later Amit felt facial expression turned to an pain one as he pushed Jackie off of him "Run!" Being pushed Jackie didnt understand what was going on trying to get closer to his old master he was sent back with a big gust of air. Which sent him flying back towards Cleo, his head hitting the back of the wall slowly making his way back up he would began to see Amit change.//-Amit- "AH! NO I WONT DO IT.. I CANT YOU... CANT MAKE..me" Amit's skin began to melt off his body his hair began to grow as he moaned in pain, his nails began to extend along with hands shifting into paws. "Jackie... GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!!!!! AGH..." Black fog began to form around Amit, causing Jackie to lose sight of him all he could hear was his him yelling in pain. and once the smoke cleared the male was no longer there Jackie had to look up to see what was there now, the beast known as Amit he was about ten feet tall his body taking half of the room.Amit was no more Jackie was now face to face with the True Roaring Lion!"ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The huge lion sent an furious rawr towards Jackie and Cleo his voice alone was able to push Jackie backwards.--// "Now that Amit is in his true form lets see how you do young Serizawa... But dont worry Im leave you too alone and Cleo good luck hopefully you wont die." As Anubis was gone Jackie was shaken he might have to fight this beast, quickly pulling out two swords that rested on his back he shouted out to Amit. " You gonna snap out of it.. Amit I love you but im not dying twice you hear me!" Round One. Master vs Student The huge Lion began to destroy the temple with his height the temple seemed as if it was going to crumble down on top of our heroes, Staying on guard he awaited for Amit to make his move Jackie was filled with anger how dare Anubis do this to him. He knew the relationship Amit and Jackie had the father figure he was to this Roaring Serizawa. Amit was the reason Jackie stood strong that inner voice in his head he used to push himself along his path and now that he might have to kill that good person it was heart breaking, could Jackie kill the one person who was like a father to him? If Celo would attempt to help Jackie with this beast he would turn to her as he spoke with such anger. The huge Lion began to destroy the temple with his height the temple seemed as if it was going to crumble down on top of our heroes, Staying on guard he awaited for Amit to make his move Jackie was filled with anger how dare Anubis do this to him. He knew the relationship Amit and Jackie had the father figure he was to this Roaring Serizawa. Amit was the reason Jackie stood strong that inner voice in his head he used to push himself along his path and now that he might have to kill that good person it was heart breaking, could Jackie kill the one person who was like a father to him? If Celo would attempt to help Jackie with this beast he would turn to her as he spoke with such anger " If you dare lay a finger on him... I will kill you" And once Jackie spoke Amit sent his huge paw down aiming to smash Jackie and get it over with but lucky for Jackie's speed he was able to roll out the way and as he did he sent his sword toward the sides of his ankles causing blood to splash all over the arena, causing the beast to roar out in pain. Once Jackie aimed to move underneath to get another hit in, he hit nothing but smoke seeing Amit had shifted into an gust of smoke "What the!" Looking around for Amit Jackie was stuned as he heard the voice of Amit " Did you forget mortal... I was the one who gave you these powers!" *Cling* Cleopatra glared daggers at Anubis. Just what was the meaning of this? She hadn't agreed to this situation at all. Nothing that was going on had been to any of her knowledge and Anubis had kept her in the dark. Dammit! How had she been so stupid?! She should have known, plain and simple, that he was setting Jackie up to fail . . . BOTH of them had been set up for failure. Cleopatra grit her teeth as the asshole spoke, " Now that Amit is in his true form lets see how you do young Serizawa... But dont worry Im leave you too alone and Cleo good luck hopefully you wont die. " She slanted her eyes and retorted in her head, 'Yea, hopefully.' Anubis then took his leave and Cleopatra stared at the spot that he had been in moments before. That low life piece of -- She clenched her fists angrily. Out of all the dirty tricks he had played on her, THIS BY FAR had to have been the most dreadful! Not only had she played into his trap, but now Jackie and Amit were going to suffer. "Anubis . . . " she mumbled. That fucking bastard! Turning her attention back to the situation at hand, Cleopatra watched as Amit began to shift and morph before her very eyes. She looked over at Jackie to see him and his face was no more different from her own, mouth open, eyes wide. They stared at the sight unable to tear their eyes away. She didn't want him fighting by himself, so she stepped forwards and prepared herself. However, it seemed Jackie wanted otherwise, his voice thundered. "If you dare lay a finger on him... I will kill you." The Egyptian queen swallowed a lump in her throat as Jackie's tone of voice had shifted tremendously. He was beyond pissed . . . She simply backed away off to the side and watched him from afar. Her highness had been deemed unwanted and unsightly in his eyes. Cleopatra cursed beneath her breath as they began their fight. It was obvious that all this had been a set up from the first moment . . . She had been to dumb to see it and now Jackie was paying the cost for her lack of paying attention. She bit her lip and watched as the two friends went at it, back and forth. Damn you, Anubis. Just Damn you. Cleopatra had her eyes glued to the fight, however she noticed that Jackie wasn't carrying the swords at all like the were supposed to be held, in fact he was dragging them. Her stomach churned from the sidelines. This was bad, she was worried that if things didn't shape up well, Jackie would suffer dyer consequences. Amit was hai friend, yes. But . . . Now was not the time to ly down . . . Now was the time to give it your all, time was running out. For everything! Time, time, time . . . Something they had very little of. Just then, Amit who was now a full out lion, began to lash out! Suddenly, a beam was in sight. She saw Jackie trying to steer clear from it. Cleopatra heard Jackie shout, " AGHHHH!!!!!!!!! AMIT YOU NEED TO SNAP OUT OF IT, I CANT HOLD OFF MUCH LONGER..." The Egyptian goddess felt her feet nearly take on minds of their own, when she stopped herself. "No . . . I mustn't interfere . . " She whispered to herself and stared steadfastly with eyes glued to Jackie. " Can't interfere. . . . " tumblr_mlze8nFlPW1s61pg9o1_400.gif tumblr_m41csvlXQu1qz6ltuo1_500.jpg|How Jackie blocked it Amit had formed a few yards from Jackie his eyes turning an bright red, Jackie pulled out his swords as he already knew what was coming the Hell raiser, A move where Jackie reserves from localized air pressure, that means that when he pull in, the air around him becomes "thin". This in itself is an attack because it makes it difficult to breathe. It also suffocates the ability for natural fire to exist, as it feeds on oxygen. In this way Jackie can also be able to smother fires out slowly by drawing the air pressure out of the air and absorbing localized oxygen. By affecting the localized air pressure, Jackie also be able to make any container not containing a void pop after a certain limit, which would take quite a bit of effort. But once the air pressure drops so much, the air inside of a contained object will be pulled from said object to disperse, as when one place becomes devoid of air or thin of it, a highly abundant source will thin itself to level out the area. Also the oxgen is stored inside of the body through excess hemoglobin in the pleural space outside the lungs and in the lung tissue itself. The blast itself can either impact as a concussive blast or a burn. Thanks to his training Jackie is now able to pulse the atacks out. This blast contianing jackie's lifeforce energy from the reaper, if absorbed the user will decay in two post. (Due to his training Jackie could now use his smoke to hold his Hell raiser in one place as he could now throw them at his enemies) But this was Amit performing the move as it unleashed it Jackie used his two swords to hold the beam, the pressure of the air sending Jackie back as he held the swords he could feel the heat of the blast metaling the sword his feet dragging on the ground as he was trying not to get hit with the beam. "AGHHHH!!!!!!!!! AMIT YOU NEED TO SNAP OUT OF IT, I CANT HOLD OFF MUCH LONGER..." Jackie shouted at the top of his lungs as he felt the beam hit him, knocking him dead on the ground his body sitting lifeless. His body hit the ground he gave out an loud grunt as he felt something come over him, the mark he felt it taking over. His whole skin would began to decay away along with his clothing and hair his eyes changing color once more to an deep red color. .." Realsing the smoke into the air from his body would began to turn the skies black as he then began to feel powerful to the point where he couldn't be stopped as he then rose his hands and shouted into the heavens as his skin began to change into pure white his teeth turning into an razor shark like as his yell turned into an lion roar,matching Amits. All Jackie could think of was the hours he had to bare the punishment he went through from the E.R because of Kin the Punishment he had to go through with his own father and the punishment he had to go through with Eden it all had to end now. As the beast would began to attack smoke began to cover Jackie's area as his life energy dropped almost as if he died. As the smoke cleared Jackie would be shown on his knees looking up into the sky, the lighting now lashing around his area proceting him as heavy rain would pour from the clouds. Not moving an inch was Jackie himself on his knees allowing the rain to touch his face his hair getting soaked and then after a moment of nothing. "WHOOOSH As Jackie mouth open a loud yell would be heard as the ground began to erupt around Jackie as his smoke shield which was dense as titanium than surround him and began to spin the skie began to turn dark as a heavy wind began as Jackie power up knocked down buildings and anything in its path. Both of Jackie's eyes turned bright red as his pupils was now slit as it shined the sky as he looked up his body turning red as his skin began to burn off with a green shimmering skin. Broly-lss-transformation-o.gif DariusPower.gif GohanPoweringUpToDefeatGarlicJr.gif Saint michael wallpaper by shadowmaster5600-d67k8dr.jpg ulquiorra_cifer_segunda_etapa_by_kasukiii-d45wxq1.png As the beast would began to attack smoke began to cover Jackie's area as his life energy dropped almost as if he died. As the smoke cleared Jackie would be shown on his knees looking up into the sky, the lighting now lashing around his area proceting him as heavy rain would pour from the clouds. Not moving an inch was Jackie himself on his knees allowing the rain to touch his face his hair getting soaked and then after a moment of nothing. "WHOOOSH As Jackie mouth open a loud yell would be heard as the ground began to erupt around Jackie as his smoke shield which was dense as titanium than surround him and began to spin the skie began to turn dark as a heavy wind began as Jackie power up knocked down buildings and anything in its path. Both of Jackie's eyes turned bright red as his pupils was now slit as it shined the sky as he looked up his body turning red as his skin began to burn off with a green shimmering skin. Round Two Im not sorry The two beast looked at each other, Jackie deciding to make the first move he placed his palm towards Amit and allowed five feathers to shoot out, This was all new to Jackie but he felt like he knew what he was doing like he done this before. This had to be the marks doing he thought and once the feathers came in radius of Amit the Lion beast slammed his fist against the feathers but once he did an huge roar of green lighting would take admins and began to shock the beast. Seeing the beast Stunned Jackie quickly flew towards him and unleashed a powerful barrage of punches and kicks at an extremely fast rate, 6 kicks, 3 with the left, 3 with the right, all aiming at the stomach, 3 punches with the left and the right. Each punch with a bone chilling effect. All aiming at the chest area, before ending with a powerful kick to the face. This sent the 10 feet Lion crashing down before Jackie raised his hands high into the sky, " I have no pity for you, die" Taking in all the air around him Jackie began to turn compressed air into explosives and shape them into forms such as spheres and cubes,which would allow it to be projected or thrown. Once he shot it and it came into contact a sudden gust of hurricane force winds would take admins blasting Amit.As the smoke began to clear it had seemed Jackie had won but in reality the fight was far from over seeing Amit rose from being blasted and then as he rose, snakes, hyrda, and dragons shot out of his body as he formed into an Chimera, a fire-breathing ferocious, mythological hybrid, composed of the parts of three animals — a lion, a snake and a goat. Usually depicted as a lion, with the head of a goat arising from its back, and a tail that ends in a snake's head, although more regent descriptions add a dragon to the amalgamation, which may affect the type of breath-weapon they have. As this happened Jackie kept an calm tone as if he didn't give two shits about what just happened and once they both were ready they charged at each other. Going blow for blow Jackie slashing with his claws as Amit began to use his teeth to bite into the Serizawa's shoulder. "Agh..." Jackie yelled out he knew he had to finish it and as he felt the Mark lossing control of him he began to feel regret as he spoke. " Im sorry, Amit." Placing his palm on his chest Jackie began to charge up another blast and once he did he realsed it with all his might channeling his enegery as it was so powerful it caused Amit's body to implode on contact. Bakudantsuki.gif tumblr_mr0xweFLDo1ruy5p4o1_500.gif Jackie spoke as he looked towards Cleo wondering what his next move is but he knew one thing for sure, he needed to escape this place and he needed to do it now. To be continued! Category:Ark 22 Category:The Reborn